


lck乱炖

by Sora4397



Category: lck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora4397/pseuds/Sora4397
Kudos: 3





	lck乱炖

【乱炖慎入】all就完事了

【壳花】  
李相赫发现身下的韩王浩有点不专心。

“在想什么？”李相赫温柔地吻住了韩王浩的双唇。

由于李相赫一动不动，韩王浩几乎快感觉不到体内李相赫硬挺的欲望了，于是韩王浩像小猫一样撒娇，娇媚地扭了扭腰，幽怨地用水汪汪的眼睛盯着李相赫。还在阳具碾过内壁的时候，发出一声餍足的“啊。。。”

李相赫见小祖宗不满意了，不敢怠慢，赶紧抓住韩王浩的腰，用力挺动起来。

“嗯啊！！！嗯啊！！！”一阵阵酥麻感从两人连接的地方扩散开来，韩王浩爽得肆意淫叫起来，完全顾不得会不会被别人听到。情欲正浓，韩王浩又把李相赫的腰往身前按了按，强迫李相赫进入得更深。

“给我。。。相赫哥。。。快给我。。。哈。。。”韩王浩眼睛红红的，还泛着泪光，样子可怜巴巴的。然而手上的力道倒是不减，抓得李相赫的腰上的皮肤都红肿了。

李相赫没说什么，埋头苦干，享受着温热的软肉包裹着自己的美好感觉。看着这无辜的小脸，很难想象这小孩居然会双腿大开，急不可耐地哀求，求李相赫操他。  
李相赫心里暗暗感叹，这只发情的小猫实在是太骚了。

可是李相赫不知道，在这高潮迭起的时刻，韩王浩仅存的一丝理智在告诉韩王浩，在中国的时候，和那个人做爱的感觉比现在舒服多了。

【厂花】

韩王浩从未想过像王子一般过生活的自己会陷入如此窘境。

再过一会就要上场比赛了，他却被敌方打野按在男厕的门板上疯狂操弄。

更可怕的是，他理智上虽然在拒绝，身体倒是很诚实地乐在其中。

比如说他身前灼热的欲望，潺潺分泌着粘稠的液体，然后随着身后那人的动作，一下一下地蹭在了门板上。

他喜欢明凯，当然也包括明凯的身体。

明凯是长期坚持体育锻炼的人，尤其喜欢跑步，高大而结实的身体上没有一丝赘肉。韩王浩只是弓着腰，看见撑在自己身侧那肌肉线条分明，青筋暴露的小臂，就被迷得脸红心跳了，忍不住摸了那手臂两下。

更何况明凯的尺寸和技巧，更令韩王浩惊为天人。

明凯是他的天菜，是他的取向狙击，从来都是。

不知道是不是着急去比赛，明凯陡然加快了速度，直接猛戳上了韩王浩的高潮点，韩王浩一下就哭了出来。他绷直了身子，浑身都痉挛了起来，感觉自己像弦上的箭，下一秒就会被明凯送上天际。

韩王浩暗暗感叹自己二十年怕是白活了，为什么从来没有那么爽过？

不知道是不是因为自己太喜欢明凯了呢？

这是韩王浩脑子里思考的最后一件事了，然后随着明凯的一个贯穿韩王浩一般的挺深，韩王浩的脑子里顿时一片空白，往后一下子倒在了明凯的怀里。身前顿时喷播出大量的液体，喷射在了门板上然后流了下来。

明凯抱着韩王浩的腰，紧紧贴着韩王浩，俯身射在了韩王浩柔软的甬道深处。

韩王浩呆住了，他望着地上和门板上那些清亮的液体，才反应过来刚才被明凯操到失禁了。

他不知道自己为什么会想到小时候尿床被妈妈发现的感觉。

真想找个地缝钻下去，韩王浩脸涨得通红，捂住了自己的脸。

明凯看了一眼羞愧难当的韩王浩，默默地低头从口袋里拿出湿巾，帮韩王浩把前面后面都擦了擦，扶着韩王浩站稳了，才把已经疲软性器从韩王浩体内拔了出来，随便清理了一下。

当韩王浩放下双手回过神来的时候，明凯已经不见踪影了。

比赛之前，他看向明凯，那人面若冰霜，毫无表情。

要不是韩王浩小穴里缓缓流出的温热精液打湿了内裤，韩王浩根本不敢相信刚才发生的一切都是真的。

【Fly/Flame/Mystic】

Fly扣着Flame的头，强行让Flame把自己的性器吞了下去。

Flame一阵干呕，眼泪夺眶而出，羞愤地瞪着Fly的脸。

“为什么这样看我？”Fly冷冷地瞥了Flame一眼，捏着Flame的下巴，强迫他抬头望向自己，然后晃了晃涨得通红的性器，拍打着Flame的脸，淡淡地说道：“哥别以为你长的好看，就可以这样看我。”

“镛浚啊，别这样。”Mystic温柔地劝说道。

“哥也用点劲吧？”Fly坏笑了一下，伸手轻轻拧了一下Flame的乳头。

“嗯。。。”Flame轻轻颤抖，小穴随着刺激不停收缩起来，夹得Mystic一阵生疼。

Mystic还是好脾气地俯下身，在Flame的背上印上了细碎的吻，轻声说着：“哥哥放松点，里面太紧了。。。”

Fly笑了笑，捏了一下Flame两腮让他长大了嘴，毫不留情地把性器捅了进去，轻蔑说道：“一把年纪了还跟个雏一样，多操几次就松了。“

“你别说了。。。”Mystic一手扶着Flame的腰，继续抽插。另一只手揽过Fly的脖子，用自己的嘴堵上了对方刻薄的双唇。

Fly自然而然地伸出舌头和Mystic的舌头纠缠。不一会，两人的嘴角都淌下了晶莹的液体。

【蚌壳/蚌花】

韩王浩扶着裴俊植的肩膀，努力动作着。

裴俊植慵懒地靠在枕头上，轻轻地抬腰帮着韩王浩的小穴吞得更深。

一脸欲求不满的韩王浩太好看了，全身白皙的肌肤泛起淡淡的粉色，眼神无助而迷茫，自己一边上下吞吐裴俊植的阳具，一边撸动自己身前半硬的欲望，是魅惑人心的美。

裴俊植望着饥渴的韩王浩，恍惚间想起李相赫的动作和这相比简直太生涩了。裴俊植上次刚插入一个伞头而已，李相赫已经哭了出来，最后咬着牙坐下去，让裴俊植的性器上沾染上点点血迹，每次都搞得像裴俊植强暴他一样。

不过那样做爱也并没有不好。

裴俊植微微一笑，加快了进入韩王浩的动作。

【麻浦】

“别闹了。”金赫奎拍掉了李相赫胡乱在自己身上摸索的双手。

“为什么？假期那么长，还有时间。”李相赫不满地撇了撇嘴，翻身躺在了床上，伸手抓了一片在床头放着的吐司，拿过装着蜂蜜瓶子，挤了些蜂蜜在面包上。

“都三天了诶！”金赫奎委屈地指着自己锁骨和大腿内侧上密密麻麻的吻痕：“你看你把我折腾的？！不累吗？”说完，又撅着嘴忧愁地捋了捋头顶蓬松的羊毛。

“你什么时候给我生小羊驼了，我就停手。”李相赫说得云淡风轻，却由于说话尺度太大，吓得金赫奎差点从床上掉下去。

“哼！你这是强人所难。。。”金赫奎翻了个白眼，转过头去不再看李相赫。

谁知道看似瘦弱的李相赫不知道哪儿来的蛮力，伸手拽着金赫奎的双腿，然后双手钳制着它们，把金赫奎纤细的腿向两边分开。

金赫奎还有些红肿的私处被李相赫一览无遗，还盯着看了很久，金赫奎不敢直视李相赫，暗自害羞着。

“只要把这里填满就可以了。”李相赫自言自语着，伸手拿过了蜂蜜，打开盖子，直接就把狭窄的瓶口塞进了Deft的蜜穴里。

“唔。。。”被冰冷的瓶子贯穿的感觉太奇怪了，Deft试图反抗，无奈已经被这瓜皮折腾了三天三夜，身上一点力气都没有了。

李相赫手上猛地一用力，冰凉的蜂蜜一股脑地挤进了Deft紧致的甬道里。

“啊！！！”Deft被刺激得弓起了腰，双手死死地抓皱了身下的床单。


End file.
